Thoughts of the invisible wanderer
by Asuka The Sparrow
Summary: ...или мысли Шедоу относительно отношений Соника и Эми. Короткий монолог ULF


_**Название: Мысли невидимого странника  
Автор:**__** Asuka The Sparrow**__**  
Бета:нету  
Жанр:General  
Рейтинг: Детям можно читать  
Саммари: Так сказать, дополнение к TXS'овскому фанфику. Мысли Шеда относительно поведения Соника и его характера.(соответственно, POV Шедоу)  
От автора: Настроение плохое. Вот и вылилось в этот бред... Фанаты могут меня бить**_**.**

Тишина.  
Знакомая тишина. Как в космосе, где я когда-то жил.  
Или это был не я?  
Не помню. Да и неважно.  
Наступает ночь. Как и всегда на небе ни одного облака. Луна светит во всю мощь. После того, как начальство G.U.N. отдало приказ любым способом восстановить уничтоженную половину Луны, она стала светить даже ярче.  
С моей ли помощью? Да, я помню невероятную усталость после того, так применил Хаос Контроль на Луну. Кто знает, сколько бы она восстанавливалась без моего вмешательства. Сотни, миллиарды лет...  
Тогда я впервые ощутил что-то странное. Непонятное чувство где-то в груди, словно нехватку чего-то.  
И до сих пор это чувство живёт во мне. С тех самых пор, когда я использовал силу Изумрудов Хаоса... в третий раз подряд.  
Что это?  
Прислушиваюсь - ни звука, только далекий гул аэромобилей в Роботополисе. Я направляюсь не туда... точно не туда.  
И не к главному штабу G.U.N. в Стейшн Сквер.  
Я иду сам по себе. Как какая-нибудь бездомная кошка. Как вольный ветер, что сейчас треплет кроны деревьев, под которыми я и нахожусь.  
Ветер...  
Подходящая ассоциация для тебя, да?  
Усмехаюсь, вспоминая этого ежа.  
До того случая на ARK'е я не видел никаких других ежей. Единственные, с кем я мог контактировать, это Мария, Джеральд и его помощники - другие ученые. Но они все были людьми.  
И тогда я думал, что других подобных мне не существует.  
"Там, на Земле... Кто там живет?"  
"Люди, звери... Дедушка рассказывал, что там очень хорошо. И там есть подобные тебе, Шедоу".  
"Разве?"  
"Я сама не знаю. Но дедушка показывал снимки с Земли... посмотри"  
Это было очень давно. Мария показывала фотографии разных уголков планеты, но там нигде не было кого-то, похожего хотя бы отдаленно на меня. Но планета действительно была красивой... Такой она и остаётся по сей день.  
Я тогда считал себя единственным в своём роде. Единственным ежом.  
Но ошибся, встретив тебя.  
"Фальшивка"  
Странно, мы думали друг о друге совершенно одинаково. Наверняка ты и сам не думал, что есть и другие ежи, кроме тебя.  
Но все равно я восхищён.  
Ты быстрый. У тебя есть преимущества перед противником.  
Ты всегда улыбался, всегда. Даже, когда дело было совсем плохо, ты старался дарить надежду другим, что все обязательно будет хорошо. Так держать.  
А что с тобой произошло теперь?  
Я чувствую это снова. Нехватка чего-то, что важно для тебя. После нескольких использований Изумрудов Хаоса я начал проникаться твоими чувствами. Командир G.U.N.а что-то говорил об этом... якобы Изумруды поглощают чувства и воспоминания того, кто их использует. Отсюда и их мощь?  
Не знаю. Мне ясно одно - тебе что-то нужно.  
Опять дуновение ветра. И очень резкое, прямо в лицо. Сразу отлегло от сердца.  
Тебе не хватает свободы?  
Ну-ну...  
Включаю реактивные двигатели на ботинках. Усмехаюсь, вспоминая твой комментарий насчет них: "У тебя двигатели на ботинках? Скучновато..." Не каждому судьба позволяет бежать наперегонки с ветром, знаешь ли.  
Я побежал по направлению к Роботополису. В груди резко заныло. Да ты сегодня не в форме, Соник.  
Что это с тобой?  
Я уже бегу под длинной лентой шоссе Роботополиса. Что-то подсказывает - ты рядом. Слишком тоскливо на душе.  
Надеюсь, это чувствуешь именно ты, а не я. Я уже достаточно находился в трауре.  
Останавливаюсь перед холмом, на который переходит дорога. Да, ты близко... и...  
Чего ты боишься?  
Вспышка... больше никогда не соглашусь использовать Изумруды вместе с тобой...  
Вдалеке силуэт. Ежиный. Сначала показалось, что это ты, но силуэт приблизился. Это девочка-ежиха. И она мне очень знакома.  
Твоя подружка. Эми Роуз.  
Вот ей я буду благодарен по гроб жизни. Хотя нет... смерти мне не видать... А кто знает?  
К черту. Все равно я перед ней в неоплатном долгу. За то, что она раскрыла мне глаза на истинное желание Марии.  
А она действительно тебя любит. Я это замечал - краем глаза. Да, кидается тебе на шею, да, не перестает сжимать тебя в объятиях.  
Считаешь, это показуха? Глупый девичий спектакль на публику?  
Ошибаешься. Потому что сам её любишь.  
"Неправда"  
Отнекиваешься? Сам того не замечая, возражаешь мне? Что-то слишком резко.  
Значит, я прав.  
В голове появляется ещё картинка. Незнакомый ворон в светло-серой рясе что-то говорит тебе.  
"Ты убегаешь от ответственности"  
И - как будто взрыв в груди. Это тебя задело за живое? Тот ворон прав?  
Видимо, да. Иначе бы ты не был в таком отчаянии.  
Ничем не могу тебе помочь. Именно Я не могу помочь.  
А вот Эми может.  
"Будь честным с ней"  
Постарайся довериться ей. Как я когда-то доверял Марии.  
Защити её.  
Будь с ней.  
Люби её, черт побери!  
"Нет-нет"  
Не отнекивайся! Я тебя насквозь вижу!  
Молчание. И вновь тишина.  
Ты снова убежал.  
Совершенные Формы Жизни не знают усталости. В отличие от тебя. Когда-нибудь ты устанешь бегать.  
Существа вроде меня всегда остаются одиночками. В отличие от тебя. Когда-нибудь ты устанешь бегать один.  
Когда-нибудь ты поймешь - "свобода" не значит "одиночество".  
Не думай, что я о тебе пекусь. Я всего лишь хочу дать совет. И ты единственный, кому я могу помочь.  
Люби её. Береги её... иначе потеряшь так же, как я когда-то потерял Марию...  
Хотя чего я распинаюсь? Ты же еж свободный, не слушаешь чужих советов. Особенно советов "фальшивки".  
Придется присматривать за тобой.  
Какая там следующая остановка?  
Другая Земля? Токио?  
Вот и отлично.  
Останавливаюсь и оглядываюсь на холмы, среди которых затерялся Роботополис. Надо же... я даже и не заметил, что миновал город.  
Пусть в G.U.N.е некоторое время поработают без меня.  
Достаю фальшивый Изумруд Хаоса. Такие в штабе уже пачками делают, по инструкциям Тейлза. И это все для меня?  
Впечатляет. Даже ты смог использовать фальшивый Изумруд. Похвально.  
Вскидываю руку. Луна осветила грани Изумруда. Впервые в жизни я замираю. Да, пусть это фальшивка. Но красота, чистота оригинала все равно тут присутствует.  
-Хаос Контроль!  
Пора приниматься за дело. Займусь разбором твоих чувств к Роуз. Боюсь, сам ты не справишься.  
Пусть это будет моей благодарностью вам двоим за помощь...


End file.
